The Spark of Pink Flames
by KibaxNarulover
Summary: AU! This is my first Blue Exorcist story, so please... be rough. Yukio, in this story, is a normal highschooler. Shura is a teacher at the cram school. Fujimoto is alive. Everything else will be explained in the first chapters or so... Listen, my computer shut down twice in a row while trying to do this summary, I'm not even going to try. Gimme a break. Now... Onnn with the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well hello there! Ummmm, there really isn't much to say except that this is my first blue exorcist story and I hope you enjoy it. This is going to be an AU Rin x Shima story. By the way, Just for your information, Yukio is not in a higher standard than Rin in this fic. They are simply twins attending the same school. Please leave a review, cause I always say that if you have the time to read it, you have the time to write at least a phrase. Anyway, if you guys are into more Yaoi fluffyness, head on down to my profile where you can view my works. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rin we're going to be late!" Yukio Okumura was stomping his foot angrily by the front door, along with his foster-father, Fujimoto.

Rin Okumura was up in his room, hastily putting on his black belt. "Damn! Stupid thing won't go in!" Finally, he finished the belt, and continued down the stairs. "Hehehe. Sorry." Rin scratched the back of his head.

"Get in the car, or else, you'll walk to school! And you both know how Mephisto would react if he found out that you two were late to class on your first day." Fujimoto opened the gate and unlocked the car doors. After making sure everything was ok, he also got in the car and started it. **'Rin, how do you always ignore your alarm clock? It's ringing right in your ear! Nearly drove Kuro insane.' **

Yukio was constantly checking his watch, periodically notifying their father of how much time they had left. "We need to be there in 3 minutes!" Yukio's heart began racing. He had never been late for a class before.

The black car pulled up to the school gates. Fujimoto ushered the two children out of the car. "GO GO GO!" He watched as his two kids ran towards the gates, and made it inside. **'Just barely.'** Fujimoto sighed when he heard the familiar school bell ring.

"They would've made it. As long as Rin was following Yukio." A tall figure appeared from behind Fujimoto and clapped his shoulders. "Well done."

"Thanks Mephisto. You've been a great help."

Mephisto chuckled and waved him off. "All I did was make sure that they had somewhere to go. I mean," he dropped his voice to a whisper. "You weren't lying when you told me that **_they_** called you back. I knew the circumstances then and I know them now. I just wanted to relieve you of one of your many stress that are soon to come. After all, You are one of my only friends."

"...I know."

* * *

Rin sighed as he sat in a deserted chair. **'What a morning. If only I had woken up when my alarm went off, then maybe I could had breakfast.' **Rin's stomach growled. **'I'm ****sooo hungry.' **He grabbed his stomach and moaned very loudly. People in the class started to look at the lonely kid funny.

"Do you see that kid back there, the one with the gay hairpin in?"

"Yeah man, he must be a faggot."

Rin heard this and inwardly growled. He couldn't wait for this school day to end, then he could finally reunite with his brother. **'Then we could finally go to this supposedly prestigious "Cram School". I don't know, maybe it's for the higher level students after the regular high school. I just hope these guys aren't there.' **Rin chuckled, when he realized that on a regular day, if these guys had said the same thing, he would have knocked their lights out. Then walked home with a bloody fist and therefore, been questioned by both his brother and father. **'It's so funny… I don't know why I feel so… happy? I mean, obviously, besides those two guys, then I don't know what is wrong with me…'**

* * *

Yukio's day was probably the greatest ever! He liked all his teachers, met some pretty cool people that he could hang out with before the Cram school, and most of all, he met this really pretty girl named Shiemi. When he asked her whether she was attending the Cram school, luckily, she started smiling. Most kids didn't know about the Cram school, as it was on the other side of the campus.

"Um- Yukio?" Shiemi always seemed nervous around Yukio, though he didn't really notice.

"Yes Shiemi? What is it?"

"Is it ok if I just call you Yuki?" She blushed and hid her face.

Yukio tried to pick his words. **'Shiemi seems like Rin's type, and I need to look out for him. But if I let her call me by that, he'll think we're dating. Oh, I don't know what to do."**

"H- hey, Yuki? Are you ok?"

Yukio started blushing. **'But she makes it sound so cool. Fuck it!'**

"Uhhh, yeah. I'm just fine. It's just," Yukio sighed. "Nevermind." **'I wonder if she likes me? I mean she keeps blushing and everything. Maybe I'll just ask her, besides, I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind.' **Yukio took his right hand and rubbed his left forearm. "So, ummm Shiemi?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

Yukio blushed. "I-I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to walk to the park sometime. To, you know, get to know each other better." **'The park, really, Yukio? Could you be any more lame?'**

"Sure, just tell me when you want to meet up after Cram school, ok?" Shiemi nodded and raced away, her face as red as a tomato.

* * *

Rin waited patiently for the students to file out of the classroom before heading down to the Cram school. The teachers all knew about it so they made sure the students got there as quickly as possible without drawing attention to themselves. Rin slowly put his last books in his bag and waited for the last kid, some guy with stupid pink hair, to leave when he dropped his bag and everything spilled out. He couldn't help himself, so he went to go help the kid. I mean he had to get out faster, right?

The kid waved him off, said that he could do it and that Rin should go home. "Well, I can't." Rin bent down and began to help the kid, even though the kid didn't look like he was in a hurry.

"Why do you insist on helping me? Look, I've got to be somewhere, or else I'll be late and Mr. Me-" The kid quickly covered his mouth, and if Rin didn't know what he was going to say next, he wouldn't have caught it.

Rin threw his head back and laughed. "Oh my gosh, you know we could have been there like 10 minutes ago, right!?" Rin started giggling when the kid just looked at him weird. Rin sighed and took a golden key from his back pocket. Apparently, Mr. Mephisto gave it to all students of the Cram school as a way to get there without walking at all. **'****P****hffft! Yeah right, probably just part of another one of his "Magic Acts". Mephisto, Mephisto, you are one hell of a magician if this actually works.'**

The kid almost died laughing. To think he was doing all that stuff to make that kid, what was his name? Rin Okumura? Well whatever his name was. "Well I guess since we're done fooling around, We can properly greet." The kid held hid hand out.

Rin stood up along with the kid, but didn't hear anything he said. Rin thought he still had saliva in his ear from the spit that came out of the teacher's mouth this morning. The kid put his hand out, so Rin shook it. "My name is Rin; Rin Okumura."

The kid inwardly smirked, **'heh; got it right the first time.' **"The name is Shima." Shima smiled back and took out his own key. It was golden but had the symbol of True Cross Academy on it. "Soooo, uh. Do you think these things work?" Shima held out his key.

"Sure hope so." Rin held up his key and tried to see if there was any button on it to activate it. "It'd be a shame to walk all the way across campus." Rin fitted his key into the bathroom door and swung it open, but they were not expecting to see what they saw.

Instead of dusty, fogged up mirrors and bleach white bathroom stalls, (yes, even in True Cross Academy, there are hideous bathrooms.) there was a deep red carpet that seemed to never end. Paintings of people they've never heard before, were everywhere you turned. But what was even better was that there seemed to be a thousand rooms. Rin held his mouth in awe as he circled the hallway once, and then twice. Shima just stood behind him and made sure if he bumped into anything, none of the porcelain vases would drop and smash on the ground. After he heard Rin gasp, he quickly turned in his direction, seeing something that also took his breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry about last chapter, I didn't mean to introduce it in such a rushed manner, but eh. You live with what you get, unless you edit it and start over! -Quote made by yours truly. But anyways, I really would like it if you guys would leave a review and tell me what you feel. I sort of had a whim for this story, so I have absolutely no idea where it's going. As always, I'm glad you like this chapter, and thanks for reading! Now, onnnn with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Holy crap!" Shima's jaw dropped almost as much as Rin's did. There, in the middle of the hallway, was a giant statue of four different figures. One was Mr. Mephisto, though Shima was not surprised, and three others that he didn't recognize. In the corner of Shima's eye, he saw one door that has a sign on it. **"To all noble Cram students, through this door, your story will unfold. For those of you have the courage to overcome obstacles that may seem impossible, please, step through the door. Any one else, can turn around and exit through which you came. -Mephisto :)"**

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Rin obviously was amazed by the statue so much, that he didn't hear Shima. He tugged on Shima's sleeve, pulling him into the room behind the door.

Shima shrieked, "Rin! Stop pulling on my arm!" Shima ripped his arm from Rin's grasp.

"What?" Rin stopped in his tracks and looked back at Shima. "Fine. Be late. I'll see you I class, if you get there on time." Rin turned and started jogging in the wring direction.

"You idiot. It's the other way." Shima laughed and started running in the other direction. "Bet that I'll get there first!"

Rin smiled and started running. "I'll take your challenge," Rin passed by Shima and tapped his head. "And I'll crumble it like paper!" Rin got to the last door in the hallway. Awhile later, Shima slowed to stand in front of Rin.

"How?" Shima had his hands on his knees, and he was bent over trying to catch his breath. "Are you so damn fast?"

Rin laughed. He wasn't even panting. "Why are you so slow?"

"I swear you're like a demon or something." Shima laughed. "I've never seen _anyone_ run that fast."

Rin cocked his head slightly to the left. "I've been told that before, but that's new."

"Well I'd be surprised if people didn't call you fast." Shima stood up and proceeded towards the door, but Rin said something very disturbing.

"No, not that. They used to call a demon or monster back when I was in elementary school." Rin just shook it off and went through the door, Shima close behind him.

**'A demon? What the hell?'** Thankfully, Shima snapped out of his thoughts, or else he would have ran into Rin.

"So, Mr. Okumura, Mr. Shima, why are you late to my class?" Mephisto stopped the pair at the front door of the classroom, where everyone could see them. "Did you hesitate at my sign? Hmmm?"

Shima stepped beside Rin.** 'Mr. Mephisto's a teacher?'** "No, not at all sir, we were in the same last period, so we mistook each other as a regular student, so until we clarified that, we were already running a little late. Then Rin was marveled by the statue of you in the grand hallway, before coming here." Shima ended with a flashing smile.

Rin looked over, saw the dashing smile, pink hair, and brown eyes and immediately blushed.

Yukio, was looking and saw him blush. **'Rin, blushing?! What the fuck is going on? Is this a reverse dimension?' **Yukio looked over at Shiemi and started getting red in the face. **'Nope, definitely not a reverse dimension, but then, can Rin actually like this guy? I'll have to gather more research.' **Yukio pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose.

Mephisto clicked his tongue and flicked his finger. "Flattery will NOT help you in this class, Shima. I may not be the principal at the Cram school, but as a teacher, I can still punish you. So don't be late again. Now you two, take the last two seats in the back for now. Let's start this lesson, shall we?"

* * *

"So, here's my number and text me whenever it's a good time to come over, because I really didn't understand the lesson Mephisto taught us." **'Mostly because of you. I need to know why people used to call him a demon, but I need to be subtle. Mission start! Ahaha, Shima, you're an idiot.'**

"Uhhhh. ok. Can't you just stay after- actually, nevermind, he's probably going to give you detention if you ask him for anything. Yeah, I'll do that. Ok, bye Shima."

"Bye Rin." Shima waved until he saw Rin leave with another kid in the class. **'He fell for it!' **Shima sighed. **'How come that doesn't work with the ladies?'**

"Shima, hurry up, were going to be late if we don't get out now." A tall teenager with black hair came walking from behind Shima. He also had a streak of yellow hair that ram down the middle of his head. Beside him was a smaller boy with red glasses on his face. His bald head kept bobbing up and down as he tried to keep up with longer strides his taller friend was taking.

"Bon! Koneko! Why can't someone just pick us up?" Shima whined because his feet were hurting. Hey, walking around for about twelve hours is not good all the time.

"Because, Konekomaru and I need to go to see his dad in the hospital, and everyone is there already. So we need to hurry, ok?" Bon ruffled his own yellow hair, but then turned around and continued walking in the direction of the best hospital in the city.

Shima put his hands in his pockets and followed the pair. The three of them were the best of friends, and he was going to be there for Konekomaru, whether he needed him or not. **'I just hope that Rin doesn't text me now. Please, please wait until later...'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Heyo! Just started watching Death Note, and Oh my god! I can't stop watching it! Anyways, I'm going to color my hair pink! I so excited! But anyway, thee's not much going on in my life. Oh! And just so yall know, don't be afraid to review. Not that you're obligated, of course. Just know that if you think that it's not worth anything, think again. It means something to me, because it let's me know what you guys think about the story and any concerns you have for it. So please, don't be afraid to leave a comment, because I won't yell at you, even if it's something negative about my stories. That's all, sooo on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Yukio sat on his bed reviewing the homework he just finished. "That's weird. The Cram school didn't give us any homework, and yet they're some 'prestigious' school. What's their deal..." Yukio mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'm going out!" Rin ran down the stairs past him, headed for the kitchen as well. **'Is he trying to get the last of the pie? How dare he, even though he made it, we both agreed that it was mine!' **Yukio ran after Rin, almost falling in the process. "Hey! You know that's my pie!" Suddenly Rin stopped, causing Yukio to slam into Rin.

"You," Rin was laughing. "Thought I was taking your pie?" Rin wiped an imaginary tear from face. "Whoooo! That's a good one Yukio."

"What do you mean?" Yukio picked up his glasses from the floor and put them on his face.

"Oh, because dad ate it yesterday." Rin walked out unto the porch where he saw said culprit. "Uhh, dad?"

Fujimoto looked up at Rin from the cloud of smoking circling him. "Yeah? Are you going to talk to me about how I should stop smoking?"

"No, that's Yukio's job, and speaking of him-" Rin covered his ears with his hands when he heard Yukio scream.

"DAAAADDDDDD!" Yukio came out the door and came running after the older man.

"RUN!" Rin dragged his dad after him and they started running. Luckily, his dad was in pretty good shape, almost as good as the twins were.

"Why- is Yukio coming after me?" Fujimoto stopped and put his palm against a giant oak tree. Rin put his hands were on his hips.

"Are you kidding me! You ate his freaking slice of cake!" Rin threw his hands up in frustration.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Just stay right there."

"Fine." Fujimoto sat down against the trunk of the tree. He looked up at Rin. "Rin drew in as much breath as he could and screamed. "YUKIO! COME AND GET HIM! HE'S BY THE OAK TREE!

"What! Why would you call him?" Fujimoto looked at Rin with fear in his eyes. He knew how bad Yukio could get, and yet, he still called him? **'What's he up to, hmmm, I wonder?' **Fujimoto sat down and leaned back against the base of the trunk, closing his eyes. **'I really hope you know what you're doing Rin.' **

Rin watched as his dad sat back against the tree. "Good." Rin turned towards the shaking bush behind him. He saw a white bunny slip between the gaps in between the bushes and scurried off. "Yukio, I know you're there. You can come out. Dad said he was sorry for eating the last piece of cake."

"Oh, did he now? Then how come he isn't the one up here, talking to me?" Yukiio stepped from the bushes with his arms crossed over his chest.

**'Damn it! Think Rin, think!' **Rin put his hands on his hips and pointed at his younger brother. "Because you always do this!" Rin screamed at Yukio.

Yukio was taken aback by Rin's outburst. "What-"

"No, Yukio just listen to me. I don't know why you can get so angry over a piece of cake. I'll just make another one." Rin smiled hopefully.

Yukio's head immediately perked up. "You're right Rin. I really don't know why were fighting over this anyway, when we have you to make all the cakes we want."

"Ummm, I didn't say that." Rin was about to tell Yukio off, when Fujimoto put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just go with it for now. Besides, you make great cakes." Fujimoto winked and started dragging the two boys back to the house.

**'Wasn't he just panting against that tree? How is he moving? Sometimes I really can't tell how old he is.' **Rin slowly walked to the house. When they got there, Rin flopped on his bed and looked at his phone. Shima had text him when he was trying to escape Yukio.

**"Hey, it's Shima! Just wanted to let you know that I'm free today and tomorrow. After that, im going to the hospital to visit Bon's dad. He's taken care of me since I was 10. I don't think it'd be fair of me not to go visit him, y'know. So... yeah."** Rin was about to respond, when Shima texted him again, saying that he shouldn't feel bad for him. **He's known he's has heart cancer for a year now, but he never did anything about it. Me and Bon tried to talk him into getting treatment, but he never listened. It's his own fault."**


End file.
